The Summer Forest
by Elinde
Summary: The extended family of an unwilling little Sinda are deciding on his outfit for his role in the Summer/Autumn feast. Written on a whim. Fluff alert!


**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Tolkien, not me. All OCs are mine.**

A/N: a plot kitten, not quite a rabbit yet, hopped into my head and was so adorable that I had to write it down.

For all those people who like fluff. XD

06/02/2013: This has been slightly altered to bring it into line with my current head!canon.

* * *

He was being fussed over; he hated being fussed over. He liked being able to go wherever in the village he wanted, not being forced to stand in the middle of a gaggle of grown-ups discussing a celebration that he didn't want a big part in – he just wanted to eat Nana's lemon curd tarts. The 4-year-old Elfling sat down on the ground and traced patterns in the dust with his fingers. It was late summer, early autumn and there had been no real rain for a few weeks. Everything being as dry as this was unusual, not that this Elfling knew. He let the grown-ups' voices wash over him as he drew a crude yet recognisable beech leaf. The real leaves were just beginning to turn, changing the forest from green and brown to orange and grey.

Suddenly, strong hands wrapped around his middle and he was hoisted into the air, away from his drawing and among the grownups.

"But my leaf, Ada!" He whined.

"It's a very good leaf," Ada praised, looking at the vague outline of a leaf near his feet, "Just like the leaves on the trees."

Then they began talking among themselves. The Elfling let their words wash over him as he looked at them all: Ada, Nana, both sets of grandparents, friends, neighbours… all thought their input in whatever role was being thrust upon him was equally important. And then there was Daerada, watching the world with his permanently uninterested eyes. And then even further away there was Nenye, his hands clasped behind his back, watching proceedings with his strangely warm grey eyes. The Elfling tried to catch his eye but failed, so zoned back in to what was being said.

"I think blue would look well on him," Daernaneth said to Nana. Daeradar and Daernaneth lived farther away than Daerada and Daernana so he didn't know them so well, "I am so looking forward to see him dressed all smartly!" She continued, "He's always dirty or dusty when I see him."

"Ellons will be Ellons, Naneth," Nana said. This confused the little Elfling so he 'whispered'

"Is Nana talking to herself, Ada?"

All the grownups laughed at this, the Elfling couldn't understand why. His expression must have made his confusion obvious for Ada said, "Your Daernaneth is your Nana's naneth." The Elfling nodded; he understood in theory but in practice it sounded funny.

"What is his role in the celebrations, ion-nín?" Daeradar asked, "It wasn't made clear to me."

"He and Thavron are the summer forest and the autumn forest," Ada answered. The Elfling wrinkled his nose. He didn't like Thavron; Thavron kept teasing him because he liked to play with the hounds. Thavron called _him _a hound and he didn't like it, and he had made sure Thavron knew it. Thavron had run to his nana when the golden-haired Elfling bit him and he had got told off for it. It wasn't fair!

He was getting bored of being held now so he struggled and Ada put him down.

"You're free now, penneth," Ada said, smiling. The Elfling ran to the centre of the village before Ada or Nana could change their minds.

A fortnight or so later, Nana came into his room early in the morning.

"I have a little surprise for you, my darling." She brought a wad of material out from behind her back. The Ellon couldn't see the colours because it was dim in his room. "Shall I help you put it on?"

"I can dress myself!" He said with pride.

"I know, honey, but this is more difficult than normal clothes."

Soon afterwards, once his hair had been brushed so much his baby curls bounced lightly on his shoulders, his parents lead him by the hand across the village to the main hall. Most of the grownups of the village were there and all of them cooed or awwed as he was brought through the door.

"You know, I didn't think green would suit him, what with such blue eyes, but he looks amazing! Do you feel good wearing that?" Daernana asked, grinning. He didn't want to be rude so he nodded, but shook it at the same time because he felt no different to normal really.

"I have something that will top it all off!" Daerada said, stepping forward and placing a band of leaves on his head.

"Oh, yes! The twain of them will look adorable tomorrow!"

He had no idea what he looked like so he looked up at Nana and tugged her hand.

"Do you want to see?"

He nodded. She took him over to a large-ish looking glass. He was surprised to say the least. They had dressed him in a deep green and light blue outfit with matching green booties and gold thread detailing. The hem of his tunic came down lower than the ones he normally wore – below his knee. On his head was a dainty wreath made of leaves. He folded his arms at the reflection and wrinkled his nose.

"What's the matter?" Daernaneth asked, "Don't you like it?"

Thranduil shook his head vigorously, hair bouncing everywhere, "_I look like a girl!_"

_I meth_

* * *

A/N: well, I hope you liked it. ^^ This may be basically good-bye until the end of June, when my exams end. I'll try and publish a few things but I won't have enough time to write as much as I normally do.

I think we can get away without translations, don't you? ;¬ D


End file.
